Animal Imitation
The power to mimic the abilities, traits, and behavior of animals. Not to be confused with Animal Morphing or Animal Manipulation. Also Called *Animal Mimicry *Animal Power Mimicry/Replication *Faunal Imitation/Mimicry *Zoanthrophy Capabilities The user can use/imitate animal powers, they can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, constrict like a snake, etc. They cannot transform into animals, as this power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. Some users can mimic multiple animals at once. Applications *Use and imitate animal traits and abilities. *Posses any special abilities of animals. Variations *''Animal Instinct Imprinting: the ability to psychically impose animal mannerisms on subjects’ minds. *Animal Limbs Generation'' *''Animal Soul'' Types of Animals *Amphibian Physiology *Arachnid Physiology *Avian Physiology *Bivalvia Physiology *Centipede Physiology *Cephalopod Physiology *Cnidarian Physiology *Crustacean Physiology *Disease Mimicry *Echinoderm Physiology *Fish Physiology *Gastropoda Physiology *Human Physiology; For non-humans with this ability *Insect Physiology *Mammalian Physiology *Parasite Physiology *Plankton Physiology *Reptilian Physiology **Dinosaur Physiology *Sponge Physiology *Tardigrade Physiology *Virus Mimicry *Worm Physiology *Power Replication; In some extremely rare cases, some animal traits can be used to replicate the abilities or powers of other beings. For some it depends on what type of being, while for others it doesn't matter. *Unicellular Mimicry Associations *Alien Physiology - Certain users may be able to imitate extraterrestrials. *Animal Blending *Animal Empowerment *Animal Manipulation *Chimerism Limitations *May be limited to mimicking only the animals they have observed. *Cannot transform into animals. *May take on specific traits of an animal, such as wanting to find rotting things if impersonating a fly, or feeling territorial if impersonating lions. *May be limited to mimicking one animal at a time or are limited on how long they can mimic animals. *Some abilities may be compromised by size differences. *May experience different weaknesses of animals, such as a dogs having to constantly hear ultrasound waves, or having an urge to play with a ball of yarn like a cat. Known Users Known Objects *Creature Power Suits and Discs (Wild Kratts) Gallery Films Spider-Man on wall.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spider-Man film series) 10 year old Pete.jpeg|After his parents died in a car accident, Pete (Pete's Dragon) began a life in the forest. Having spent 6 years away from human contact and surrounded by animals, Pete acts more like an animal and less like a human. Wolf San.GIF|Abandoned by her parents as a baby, San (Princess Mononoke) was taken in by the wolf tribe and grew up with them. As a result, she denies her humanity and behaves like a wolf. TV 250px-Jeremy dog.jpg|Jeremy (Misfits) has the mind of a dog. Sticks artwork.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Comics M2jake.jpg|Jake Berenson (Animorphs) M2rachel.jpg|Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) Marco.jpg|Marco (Animorphs) File:Justice_League_of_America_Vixen_Rebirth_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant.jpg||Vixen (DC Comics) imitating powers of rhino... File:Mari_vs._Kuasa.png|...gorilla... File:Vixen_0005.jpg|...antelope... File:Vixen_0008.jpg|...jackals... File:Vixen_0010.jpg|...birds... File:Vixen_0018.jpg|...and lion. Animal-man large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) the_batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Spider.jpg|Caleb (Heroes) Blackcat.jpg|Blackcat (Marvel Comics) Wasp.jpg|Wasp (Marvel Comics) Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Scorpy.gif|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) File:Talon.jpg|Talon (Static Shock) possesses bird-like prowess and traits. AmazingSpiderGirl.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Sabertooth.jpg|Sabertooth (Marvel Comics) Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga LuluBell.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) _Anima__Lyra_by_kuro_rakuen.jpg|Lrya (+Anima) has the animal power of a swallow. ANIMA_ROSE.jpg|Rose (+Anima) rose has the animal power of a cat. 3325-1953503230.jpg|Senri (+Anima) has the animal power of a bear. cooro_in__anima_by_titild-d3acm77.jpg|Cooro (+Anima) has the animal power of a bird. husky.jpg|Husky (+Anima) has the animal power of a fish. Nana_from__Anima_by_cuttpie522.jpg|Nana (+Anima) has the animal power of a bat. Dragon Slayers.png|Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) use magic to take upon the characteristics of Dragons. They can eat, resist, and generate their respective Dragon element (Mythical Creature). Chimera claws.GIF|Constantly shielding her emotions behind her mask, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the silence and ferocity of a beast. Yoruichi flash.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) uses Shunko to transform into a cat-hybrid. Video Games Gau_2.jpg|Gau (Final Fantasy VI) can imitate the powers of any/all monsters via his ability, Rage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Nature Powers Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries